Persona 3: Mirror Mirror On the Wall
by Roseraider
Summary: Its been almost a thousands years since Minato became the seal. He misses his friends. Now Minato finds a way to hang out with his friends while still being the Seal. He uses a "Friend' to take over his body. Little did Minato know was that the more he switch, the More the seal gets loose. Contains almost all the characters from P3 and one OC. Some MinaXYuka
1. Time goes on

_**Its been a VERY long time since I wrote a fanfic. I'm a little Rusty here but ill regain my writing abilities. Enjoy**_

 _ **A few things to note, I still use Minato Arisato as his name. Makoto Yuki I consider is Movie name.**_

 _ **Yes there is one Oc in this but hes important.**_

 _ **Really hope that I don't make him a Gary Sue unintentionally ...**_

* * *

April 10th 2010

A young man walked to the Naganaki Shrine where he inserted a 10 yen coin. The Young man kneeled and clapped his hand and he prayed, "Please, make me more bolder and confident in myself."

He continued praying until his phone beeped, He stopped his prayer and flipped his phone open. It was his alarm saying it was 6:30 AM.

"Oh wow! I really came here early!" The Young man said. "Well I guess I'll take a stroll, the next train comes in the next thirty minutes.

The young man started taking a walk around the block, Some stores were opening up and some are closing. He saw some teens and Adults eating breakfast in some low end apartments. They looked happy and enjoyed each other's company.

GROWL

Suddenly his stomach rumbled, He Did ran out of his dorm to head to the shrine to beat some traffic. Which was not a very good idea." Ugh I knew i should've made something. Guess i'll head to the convenience store ."

He headed to the Store to buy a Breastfest Burrito and ate it on the way. It tasted bad, but food is food. He arrived at the Station when the train arrived on cue. He boarded the train seeing only a Few students from his school. He even saw the Same group of students that come on around this time.

"Yuka-tan did you finish that Homework" The capped boy said

The girl in pink scoffed," No way Stupei. I actually want to do well this year."

The Blond next to her nodded," If Junpei Spent more time doing his homework than Playing video games, he would do better in school.

"WHAT!? " The Capped boy said" Hey I don't spend all my time playing Video games, I also read Manga and talk about Girls"

"I rest my case." the girl in pink said.

"You should really do better Junpei" A Teal haired girl next to the Capped boy said

The capped boy started arguing with the three girls and he just stared at them and snickered a bit.

The Capped boy heard the snicker and walked to him," Hey dude. Help help me out here" He then grabbed him which made him uncomfortable.

He brought him to the three girls , " Hey Hey Tell them that you didn't do your Homework too."

"The girl in Pink laughed , " What does this prove? This just worsens your argument."

He Smiled "Strength in numbers Yuka-Tan. Strength in numbers . Now tell them- Huh?"

The young male that he dragged was pretty much shaking from anxiety. He didn't know these people and this makes him really uncomfortable. Lots of words came from his mouth, but it was non translatable to the others.

The Girl in pink looked worried" H-Hey are you okay?"

The Blond started for a few seconds, " his vitals are very shaky. It seems he has anxiety from meeting new people. The Sudden grab must've frightened him. "

The Blond was on point but what went through the young male's mind like , how did she knew that and was able to tell so easy?" A sudden pat on the young male's shoulder which made him come too.

" Hey are you alright guy?"

The voice came from behind, He turned his head to see a Brunette with eyes smiling at him. THe smile made him calm down a little and he was know able to speak.

"I-Im fine. S-Sorry I get really anxious when meeting new people. Also when people grab me I T-tense up…"

The Brunette still gave that cheerful smile," AH I see. Don't worry Junpei here is harmless. He's a weakling."

Junpei got angry at that statement,;" Hey I resent that!" He then rubbed his head," Anyway Sorry for grabbing your arm like that."

THe young man gave a slight smile, "I-its okay"

The Train started moving as the Motion pushed him and the Brunette forward but maintained their balance

"Hey we started moving," Junpei said as he Sat down."Anyway my name's Junpei Iroi. The awesome guy of the group"

"Yeah sure. Im Yukari Takeba." She said with a Smile

"I am Agis" She said Blandly

I'm Fuuka Yamagishi. Nice to meet you" She bowed

And Im MInako Arisato. Pleasure"

The young man was greeted by all these new people. It was a little too much for him but he had to try and speak so he can not be rude.

"Tetsuo Kuunade. N-Nice to meet you all." He said as he kept shaking.

"Try to relax. You may pass out from the stress." Agis suggested

She was right, Tetsuo needed to relax or he might have a Fainting spell. He took a deep breath and Sat down. His anxiety caused a number of problems for him.

"There we go. Now what year are you in?" Yukari asked

Tetsuo strutted out his answer," T-This is m-m-my last year. I'm i-i-in the 4-E Homeroom."

Fukka gasped as she clapped her hands," You're in my class! I never saw you."

Minako nodded as a gesture that she was in the same class as well, "Yeah you must be like one of those invisible students that we rarely notice."She also giggled .

"Y-Yeah I tend to be like that." Tetsuo spoke still nervous on what he's trying to say.

The group talked about many thing during the trainride until the train fully stopped. They all walked out out still talking until Junpei forgot something drastic

" OH shit! I still need to copy someone's homework!"

* * *

"Typical Junpei"

The savior of the world, The Messiah, MInato Arisato was viewing the events of the past thought a rectangular like screen. MInato was the great Seal for almost a whole millennium so he thinks. Even so, his hair grew and his body looked more toned than usual.

"It's been so long, Thankfully with the Universe Arcana I discovered many things I can do in this void. I have been able to View the Past, present and Future. At least i'm not bored. I can still watch anime and future ones too." He started to laugh and smile but it quickly turned to a frown."Still...Is it Worth it?Did i really do the right thing?"

As he floating through the Void, he came up to a large grey door. Behind it contained Erebus. A being of negative emotion. IT was the only reason, why he gave his life to Save humanity. TO let his friends enjoy life. He placed his hand on the door , He can feel the Darkness behind the door.

"Such evil this thing this was worth it. " He nodded." Still, I miss everyone...Junpei, Fuuka,Aigis,Mitsuru-Senpai, Akihiko-Senpai, ...Yukari,MInako"

He couldn't hold in his tears as they drift off his face and float away into nothingness.

" I want to see them again. I wanna feel them again. I-I- DAMN IT!"

A Loud thunder was heard in the distance. This place has a wild effect on his mind. His emotions can change the natural effect of the place " I gotta calm place is getting to me "

Suddenly, an Idea came to mind," Maybe I can. In the Past, i was looking up some way to "See the world physically" without no consequence happening. He thought for a moment, and turned on the screen that viewed his friends. He started at the Screen. He Saw Junpei Sulking, Yukari studying , Agis reading ,Fuuka in the other class who is Doing a problem on the board and his Sister Goofing off.

" I need to "Borrow a body" so I can switch Souls. " I am gonna have to have find a Person with a weak enough soul to use. There is no way I can use my freinds for this so i need to use someone i don't know"

He then Notice a guy talking with Minako and Fuuka. To him he seemed very nervous and Frail. He could pass out any moment. From what he's seeing.

"Hmm. I think I found one..."


	2. Once in a Blue Moon

**_April 10th 2010 Saturday -After School._**

It was the end of Class as the group headed out to their respective clubs. Tetsuo's club was the Home Ec club. Not that he thought about it,He did see them in the Club often. The two girls Minako and Fuuka were always causing a big mess in here. They even burned a cake once.

"Geez. Its Official, you ARE invisible." Minako said with a Bland face" I can't believe you were in the cooking club."

Tetsuo Laughed nervously since he had no idea what to say in this situation. He really never noticed them before besides the burnt cake. To think he's been with them and didn't realize it.

The was little tension in the air and Fuuka decided to break the ice. By giving Tetsuo a question as She was stirring some batter." Kuunade-Kun do have any other clubs you joined?"

Tetsuo nodded and Replied, " W-Well I used to be in the Music club. I stopped going cause more people were joining and it was getting to crowded and I really don't like crowds…" He ended with a frown on his face.

Minkako being the Peppy one, pat his back," Eh don't worry it happens." Minako ended with a smile. Tetsuo felt comfortable when she she cheered him up. It actually eased off the tension a little on him. Minako then continue to add on to Fuuka's question as she got a large bowl." By the way. Did you ever consider join any sport like clubs?"

"Not Really" I'm really not into those types of clubs. Plus, I'm a little on the weak and Frail side" Tetsuo laughed softy

Fuuko Poured the batter in the large pan." Hmm well we all have our weakness."

Tetsuo nodded," THough I did liked watching the Kendo club ever since last year's tournament." His eyes started to sparkle , " The Blue hair dude nearly slaughter the competition! "

When Fuuka and Minako heard the 'Blue hair dude" they knew he meant Minato because they all went to Cheer him on.

Tetsuo Continued. His excitement was bubbly , " He was so quick and Cool. Man I never seen anything like that. If it wasn't for that other guy I think he would've won. Ever Since that day, I've been visiting the Kendo club more to check him out. Though Miyamoto-Kun would pester me to join." Tetsuo excitement then ran out as he went to is normal self with a sad expression as he sighed. " its terrible that he died. So young too. No one knew how he even died . I never even got a chance to say hi to him. At least he resting peacefully" He ending with a slight smile. Tetsuo was cooking as he was talking. He then looked at them only to See Minako crying and Fuuka with a sad like smle. Seeing this he quickly talked to them

"H-Hey? I-is something wrong?" He asked nervously

Minako quickly wiped her tears and Smiled once more " Sorry. You see, that blue haired guy is my twin brother. Minato. The group that you saw with us this morning knew him very well, we all went through a lot this year and now that he's dead. We all had to accept it, Yukari and me however took it more personal." She started crying again and wiped her tears once more. "It's still a little touchy but eventually i'll get used to it."

Tetsuo quickly apologized for even mentioning him but MInako also apologized for making him worry as well. Fuuka was just smiling at the two as they kept trying to apologize to each other first. They all started laughing and continued with their cooking.

It was now 5 PM and the group decided to head on home. Yukari and Aigis came back from Archery club and Junpei came back from decided to take the train together once more.

"Man...The guys at Baseball really treat you like crap. " Junpei said Rubbing his sore neck

Yukari started giggling "AH Yes the Rookie punishing. I don't know what it's like in the Baseball club but they do that to every rookie."

"They are the Same with me. They make me pick up all the arrows and carry the equipment around. I don't really mind though." Aigis said.

Minako thought for a moment but came with nothing, " Huh, Rio-Chan never gave me the Rookie Treatment for volleyball?'

"Well aren't you special ?" Junpei said in a high pitched voice.

Yukari and Minako both had a grin on a face as they both said," Not as special as you apparently."

They both laughed at there Unison attack on Junpei and then Aigis added onto said attack.

"Junpei, I believe this term is called getting burned correct? I believe you should apply some aloe vera to said burn."

THey laughed even more included the nervous tetsuo. That was enough to make anyone laugh. Junpei himself Laughed a little to ease off his burn.

"One day, I will win this."

The group talked even more until the train came to a stop. They walked till they got to there respective dorms

"Man, I miss our dorm. Beside Kenji, Everyone here sucks." Junpei said sulking." Hey, do you think Mitsuri-Senpai can buy the old dorm for us so we can stay in it again?"

"I actually doubt she'll do that." Yukari said

"Well you do have a new Guy friend to hang out with right?" MInako then looked at Tetsuo. Tetsuo started shaking a little since he was now the center of attention." W-Wait me? W-Well I guess it makes sense since I do live here."

Junpei eyes sparkled," Seriously Dude?" He then fist pumped, "Alright we are gonna be hanging out like no tomorrow."

Tetsuo smiled at this. "Y-Yeah I guess. Sadly, I won't be home for another hour. I'm heading to see my Sister and Father."

Tetsuo pointed In the direction of where he was going. It was also the direction Fuuka was going too.

"Oh you are heading the same direction as me then. We can walk together for awhile before be split up" Fuuka said as she walked to him.

"O-Oh...Okay Sure." Tetsuo replied

The group waved goodbye and now Fuuka and Tetsuo were the only ones left that now walked down the road. Five minutes passed and no conversation happened until once again, Fuuka broke the Ice.

"Um Kuunade-Kun? By any chance would you consider joining the tech club ?" She asked nervously.

 _Tech club?_ Is what went through his mind ? He never heard of the tech club." Tech Club? Did that just recently opened or something?"

Fuuka's eyes started to lit up as she thought that he got her attention.," Y-Yes it's Brand new. I'm the president. What we do it make small electronics. Like Robots, or headphones. I only made one Pair for Minako. I plan to try and make more."Fuuka face turned a tad pink." Again I just started the club and Besides Minako and another Member, We need another member so i can even it out."

Tetsou was actually interested in cool robotic figures that move sounds like one of his hobby. Which is building Models from this it sounds much challenging.

"Well Okay. Too be honest it Sounds a lot like good thing too do on my off days." Tetsuo smiled." Okay count me in!"

Fuuka was now extremely happy. So happy she started shaking his hand. THis made tetsuo's uneasy as usual cause again his anxiety was Building up again since a girl actually held his hand.

They arrived at a crossroad. Fuuka's house was actually 5 Houses away from his dad's place. THey both said their goodbyes as the split up. Tetsuo spent the rest of the day at his father's place. He talked about his day at school with his family. His dad was actually shocked that he made friends while his just recently graduated sister tease him that most of them are girls and actually can get a girlfriend. The teasing lasted for a good few hours until it was almost midnight. His dad then took him back to his dorm.

As Tetsou reached the dorm and got out, He opened it, to be greeted by his dorm mother. He then headed up his room. Even though he was exhausted, he couldn't help but open the window and stare at the moon. It looked bigger than forget big. It had a light blueish color to it

" Huh...Was the moon always this blue?" He said as he kept staring.

11:59:56

"Maybe it's like the time the moon turned green for like a second."

11:59:57

"Whatever that was…"

11:59:58

"That was a freaky night"

11:59:59

"Well I better head to bed"

12:00:00

A loud Church bell was heard. So loud it hurt Tetsuo's ears. His vision was also blurry. He could barely see a thing. All he saw, was a bright white Light in the distance and now even more bluish moon.

"Ugh My head..It hurts , So much." Tetsuo clenching his head.

Tetsuo started feeling woozy. Everything was spinning until…

Crash!

A loud shattering sound was heard, which made Tetsuo passed out immediately right onto is is bed

Only two words were said from Tetsuo before he fell into a deep sleep

….Dark...Scary…

* * *

 _ **April 11th 2010 Sunday -Early Morning-**_

Knock Knock!

Ugh..Ugh

Knock! Knock!

Is, that a door?!

KNOCK!...KNOCK

"Okay Okay i'm up!"

He quickly flung open the door only to see a scared Junpei in a tank top and pajama pants.

" WAIT DON"T HIT-Oh!" Junpei suddenly laughed" I actually thought you was gonna punch me "

Well your face does caus-"

He took a moment to realize something amazing just happened. He just felt his whole body up and then looked at Junpei.

"Junpei?Junpei Iori?"

Um yeah In the Flesh." He said laughing again until suddenly he grabbed him and shut the door behind him. Junpei landed on his bed and was a little angry with the sudden pull

"Hey?What the hell was that for?" Junpei said angrily. What Junpei saw was a crying Tetsuo with grey eyes.

"Junpei….It's me….Minato"

* * *

 _ **The Messiah is back!**_

 ** _This gonna be like Yami Yugi taking over young Yugi Except Yugi Is unconscious and can't talk to Yami YUgi_**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter._**

 _ **I have many more story i'm about to send out.**_

 _ **One is a Original Pokemon story, a Original High School DXD Story and a Continuation TO God Eater Resurrection (another Rom** **ance Fic)**_

 _ **Thats about it See ya.**_


	3. Between the Lines

"What?"

The Confused Junpei looking at a Teary eyed Tetsuo or in this Case a so called Minato arisato.

You would think That Junpei of all people will Immediately say That it is him but he wasn't so sure.

"No. I don't believe it. After all that shit that happened…"

Junpei.. started remembering the events that transpired (The answer. I never really played it so I don't know Much)

Minato smiled as he Grabbed his shoulders and started telling him things that only Junpei would know . " You, Me and Akihiko-Senpai faced Mitsuru-Senpai's wrath at the hot springs. You have a undying love for the formally Strega girl Chidori. You always keep your porn stash on the 3rd wooden plank from the door and-"

"Okay Okay It's you. " Junpei interrupted as he started rubbing his neck. "Still dude, I can't believe it's you. We gotta tell everyone."

"NO!" MInato quickly shouted," No one can know. Not yet. Not until i can find out How long I can use this body."

Junpei then leaned on the door with a frown on his face. " Does this is even Include Yuka-Tan and Miko-Tan?"

He thought about this. The two most important people in his life. His loving and caring Sister and the love of his life Yukari. Can he tell them? No he couldn't.

"Junpei, For all we know, this could be a one time thing. I don't wanna get there hopes up only for them to be brought down again. That would crush them…"

"Yeah you're right, Eventually we'll tell them, but for now." Junpei then wrapped is arm around him. " I Did promise Tetsuo that I'd hang with him and you are in his body so let's hang." Junpei had a big smile on his face and so they did. Junpei then left the room for him to change.

 _Tetsuo is his name huh?_ He thought as he now rummaged through Tetsuo's belongings. He found basic things, clothes, family pictures, and a bunch of video games. He then rummaged through his clothes. His Clothing wasn't appealing for Minato but he didn't had much of a choice

"Guess I'm rocking the Purple Swag ." He said as he put on the Winter Clothing. Minato had on black pants with dark purple boots. Upper wear was mostly a Long sleeved blue shirt and a purple coat jacket with a purple scarf.

As Minato came out of Tetsuo greeted him only to laugh at him," Dude you look like a western Pimp." He continued laughing.

Minato had a bleak expression on his face as he opened the Door." Let's Go Stupei…"

* * *

 _ **Morning-Iwatodai Strip Mall-**_

The two bros headed into the new breakfast and Lunch place Call Kiki's ," They Ordered a full course meal for them to share.

" Dude." He Started chewing on some bacon. " I gotta ask, what's it like being the seal?"

"In a way, Cold. Nothing but Darkness and Sadness." Minato sad with a frown as he took a bite outta the pancake.

Junpei face was frozen in fear as he try to imagine it. All he did was shiver at the sight. Minato then Continued.

"It's not so bad. During my time in the seal. I learned on how to view the Past and Future "

"Wait Really? So you can see visions of the future?" All of a sudden, Junpei had a large grin on his face." You think you can tell me the winning lottery numbers?"

MInato just laughed at him." Wow dude thats pathetic. I mean Don't you wanna know how you and Chidori get together?"

Junpei Eyes sparkle a little. Chidori meant everything to him and Minato telling Him that they do get together made him very happy.

"Me and Chidori are together? Thats amazing!" He said excited but then quickly declined," Wait Wait no I can't know. If I Do, I probably might mess up the Future. It's best that I don't Know so my future with her stays intact ." Junpei Nodded at his Own statement. This made Minato Smile.

"You really have matured Junpei."

Then Jumpei started grinning once more." Now about those Lotto numbers…"

"Annnd back to Stupei…"

* * *

 _ **Afternoon**_

The Two continued talking as much as possible Until the Sun was about to set and they returned back to The dorm.

"So What know?" Junpei asked.

"No idea. Im guessing I'll return back to the Seal as soon as midnight Strikes" MInato Shrugged

"W-Wait Midnight so like the Dark Hour and Stuff?" Junpei asked

Minato gave a chuckle"Don't worry." It's not like The Dark Hour. It's something else entirely" The two sat on the stairs." When Midnights Hits, Time Stops for 30 Mins. During that window. I Leave the Seal and enter a location that I can safely land and then teleport to Tetsou, Which then I transfer my soul to his and he gets stuck in the seal temporary. Since I went out, I have to return to the Seal tomorrow which means you cannot tell him what happened on this day okay?"

Junpei Nodded " Sure thing"

"Well now that that's over with I think I'm gonna..."

"I don't believe it…."

Both MInato and Junpei looked to the Right as a familiar voice was Heard. Minato quickly jumped up."A-Aigis?"

It was indeed Aigis as she Quickly hugged him tightly ," I knew It was you. My sensors were picking up traces of you lying around. I thought it was faulty but then you came back here and my sensors went haywire again. I was 100 percent right that it was you." Aigis continued crying. She felt so relieved that she got to see the Person that helped her change her life once more.

"Aigis…" Minato didn't know what to say in this situation. Aigis was Also supposed to be the third person not to tell as well. He knew she would be like this and now it's even harder to try and explain to her. He then tried to explain about what happened. About the seal, The sSoul transfer, everything. All this made Aigis cry some more but also nodded in agreement.

"I-I understand. Still Yukari and Minako both miss you dearly as they are still in the healing Process." Agis explained.

"I know but we can't let them know. No matter what. Until I can control this Soul transfer more easily . Know again I have to go somewhere. You Probably won't see me until the day after tomorrow… I hope."

Junpei and Aigis Nodded as they both waved goodbye Aigis hugged him once more as Minato took off.

"You think we'll see him again Ai-Chan?" Junpei asked

"Maybe"

* * *

…

….

…..Cold.

Tetsuo was now trapped in the realm that Minato once was. To Tetsuo, it felt cold dark and lonely.

This felt like a dream. A dream that he wanted to wake up from. All he was doing was drifting into space. He couldn't tell where he was going because of his sense of direction in the void.

Tetsuo was Scared and wanted to wake up from this so called dream until.

THUD

Tetsuo landed on a hard surface. As he got up, he saw a large door. Amazed by it, he started walking to the door. When he heard voices.

 _Free me_

 _Free me_

The voice was tempting as it started to Control him. He got closer and closer and the Voices in his head got louder and darker.

 _ **FREE ME**_

 _ **FREE ME**_

Tetsuo was about to touch the door until Suddenly…

" Thou must stay thy hand"

It sounded like a women's made Tetsuo come to and halted his trip to the door as started looking arounf for the voice.

"H-hello?" He said looking around nervously," I-Is anyone here."

He was shaking due to fear because he had no idea who called him,Then the voice came back again. This time it was all over the place and he couldn't pinpoint a location.

"It's a good thing I had awoken to help thou. Thou would be consumed by the hatred and darkness beyond that door."

"Wh-Who are you? Where are you?"

The voice spoke once more," Thou am Nyx. The voice boomed, " Though I am supposed to be Sleeping. It seems you have awakened me to a state where I can talk to you and not cause havoc. Human what brings you here to the Realm ?"

" _Realm?Of what?"_ He thought, he had no idea where he was or who this **Nyx** person is.

"Okay Listen I have no idea where am I. It's really scary and dark and and I don't like this one bit"

Tetsuo started feeling his Chest tightening and his breathing. He was feeling faint and the Voice notices this and laughs.

"Its seems this was a short Meeting. I hope you make it back to the Mortal realm safety."

Tetsuo Finally passed out as everything turned white.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **April 12th 2010 Monday -Morning-**_

Tetsuo woke up from the weird dream he had. It felt so real. Physically, he felt fine. Mentally,he felt exhausted.

"Ugh, I need to Eat something."

Suddenly Tetsuo alarm went off. The time was 6:00 AM Monday.

" Monday? Its Supposed to be Sunday. Wait"

Tetsuo tried to find his phone, It was on the counter. Usually Tetsuo always keeps his phone on the Floor next to his bed as it he flipped it open, the date actually scared him.

" I was asleep the whole day"

* * *

 _ **Sorry i took so long I got busy with Junk.**_

 _ **I apologize.**_


End file.
